Stranded on a elevator with your ex
by Rade Hunters
Summary: today is so not my day! stranded with your ex bad, stranded with your ex on a elevator Worse!currently, sakura25, arrogant asshole other known as Itachi41 [itasaku] plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Stranded on a elevator with your ex**

A pink haired, 16 year old girl, in a blue cargo mini, a west 49 tang top with addtional shades placed on the top of her head waited patiently for the elevator to come, after shopping for 3 and a half hours and a once and a life time shopping sale that you CAN'T miss, the pain in her feet was unmistakably throbbing, but hey it was WORTH it, right?

As the elevator finally arrived after 10 minutes, she stepped onto the hard steel platform in the elevator as she waited for the door to close, pressing the close button numerous times, a hand foot appeared out of nowhere. As the figure slowly steps in, the air hung high tension.

" Uchiha Itachi" She hissed through gritted teeth.

" Haruno Sakura" He replied with an unemotional poker face.

" What are you doing here?"

" What am i doing in a elevator?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

_shit shit shit shit, good going sakura, why the hell did I just say that in front of him!_

" I mean where are you going?" _yah, thats right where._

" Up" He even raised his flong slender fingers towards the ceiling.

_What am I an idiot!_

" I'm not an idiot okay! I know what 'up' means okay!"

As he gave his famous trademark smirk and replied with amusement.

" But my dear cherry blossom, I never said you were an idiot did I?"

_sakura 0, arrogant asshole other none as Itachi 2_

I hade nothing else to do but glare at him, just when I was going to replie with something cheeky, a loud 'boom' was heard and the elevator stopped.

" what the hell happened?"

" the elevator stopped."

" I know that damnit!"

_he's really starting to piss me off!_

A raspy voice appeared in the speakers

" **I'm very sorry for the delay, but the elevators electricity has stopped, this may take a while, we are very sorry, please stay calm and thank you**"

" STAY CLAM! He wants me to stay clam! I can't stay clam, I'm gonna die here!"

" you know there is a vent"

I turn around to see itachi leaning on the wall, eyes closed, yet still with his poker face.

" I know that!"

"really"

"yah!" as he opened his eyes slowly to look at me, to be exact look down at me, since he is more then a head taller. _damn. sakura -1, Itachi 3_

as he slowly walked to me, crouching a little and lifting my chin in his hands so we were eye-to-eye, I could smell his mesmerizing colonge.

_god he smells great and looked hot, while me i look like i just woke up from a coma, damnit! sakura i knew i should of dressed hotter!_

" so, haruno have you dated any yet?" _wow talk about getting to the point.._

" why should I tell you?"

" hm..none.. as I expected.." _Crap. sakura -2, Itachi 4, hes winning big time here._

" And as you i expect slept with more then 20 fine ladys eh?" _Oh Snap! i mentally give a pat on my back! If i had room i'd be doing the cha cha slide! woot! the score-- sakura -1, Itachi4._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_okay! sakura your stuck here for at least an hour, thats okay! think of the postives! postives, postives, postives...what friggin postives are there! oh crap.. i THINK I HAVE TO PEE.. damn._

" what are you doing?" As sakura looked up to see itachi with a curious face, as his... was still unmoved.

" I'm sitting on the ground" _O ya! that deserves something lets see..sakura 0, itachi 4, all right thats good were not in the negatives anymore!_

" no, I mean you've been making strange faces for the past 10 minutes.."

"Oh..." _damn...that takes us back to negative one...why did i ever date him! hes such a piss off! Well yah..he is hot, was it just the looks? was i that mean? Nah... he probably did something to me. _

" OH CRAP!" sakura just randomly yelled..

"What?" asked itachi still with his unemotional poker face.

" I STILL DIDN'T FINISH SHOPPING!" sakura began wailing and sobbing in an istant. Itachi didn't know what to do! None of his girlfriends began to cry randomly infront of him!

"WAHHHH! Sasukes gonna be so mad at me!" Itachi began to twitch madly at the sound of his _foolish little brothers _name.

" Sasuke?" Itachi asked still twitching.

" Yah... my boyfriend..? you know him?" _twitch twitch twitch..._

_hehehe it looks like I got him twitching! OH Yah sakura o itachi 4, I'm catching on_

" Do you know his last name...?" itachi questioned

" uh,no.." _twitch twitch twitch..._

" phone him"

"uh..you know theres no phone signal in here.."

"damn!" _HAHAHA! the score sakura 1, itachi 4_

"have you slept with him?" he asked

" no.." with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"So you have slept with him?" _was that fear i heard in his voice...hehehe maybe i can pull him a little more._

" yes, too many to rememeber, I lost track at 12.." sakura replied with a smirk. _sakura 2 itachi 4..Mwahaha!_

"12!" itachi hissed, with venom in his voice._ OH SHIT, i pissed him off, that equals a 10 point bonus for him! the score: sakura 2 itachi 14_

the old raspy voice suddenly appeared again "**_We are now fixing the wires which would side track us to a longer time, sorry and please have a good day"_**

"GOOD DAY ! THAT OLD MAN WANTS ME TO HAVE A GOOD DAY! I'M STUCK ON A ELEVATOR WITH ITACHI! I-T-A-C-H-I! THE DEVILS REIMCARNATOIN--opps.." sakura quickly turned to itachi who was twitching madly and with a strong aura around him._ bloody murder! sakura 1 itachi 15_

" devils reimcarnation?"

"uh..no! i was joking!" sakura squeaked with hands up in the air for defense._ I bet you he has a knife! a gun! a dagger! hell anything, a butter knife! i'm to younge to die!_

" i'm not gonna kill you" _oh my god hes physic!_

" i'm not physic...i really don't care what happens in your love life"

" then why are you twitching?" _twitch twitch twitch.._

All of a sudden, the elevator began to shake wildly and the lights blacked out.._ crap! it got worse!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

hehehe yah its kinda short sry! im too lazy! lplz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_This is just damn peachy lets point out the basics...hm..okay im stuck on a elevator for more then an hour, im stuck on a elevator more than an hour with ITACHI im stuck on a elevator for more than a hour with itachi and everything blacked out. oh and i HAVE PEE! im gonna die! CRAP, i don't know where itachi is! He could be moving around! I need to keep my distance!_ _oh god... i think hes behind me...(_A/N just to tell you shes sitting on the elevator floor )

"are you afraid of the dark, cherry blossom?" he asked with amusement_. damn, score, sakura 0 itachi 16, i wish i had a pole so i could bang my head..._

"o-of course n-not, w-why would i b-be...!" _shoot i'm starting to sound like Hinata..._

"then why are you stuttering?" _i could see hes smirk, even if its dark its like glowing...sakura -1 itachi 17, wheee- were back in the negatives..._

" why are you a pain see we both got problems now shut up"_ ha! sakura o itachi 17.. P-A-R-T-Y!_

" shouldn't use foul language my dearest sakura" he replied with full amusement,_ hm so he wants to play that way eh? i'll show him!_

" Oh but my sweetest of the sweet itachi, you shouldn't be such an--ASS" _i wish i could see his face! MWAHAHA o yah sakura you are one of a kind_

just then a hand firmly grasped sakuras arm and yanked her up so now they were face-to-face._ oh damn! how could he have known where i was and how'd he know where my arm was! hes gonna kill me with his butter knife now..._ just then he quickly let go of sakuras arm and backed away.

" sorry" itachi mumbled. _sorry..wait..did he just say sorry! wow once and a life time chance to hear itachi THE itachi say sorry...wow..! _sakura then realized the pain throbbing in her arm where itachi firmly gripped,_ ouch, i bet a bruise is froming right now._ sakura slowly walked to another section of the elevator for all she knew it was the other side of itachi and thats what matters, you need to keep your distance.

_god, are you there..its me sakura I know you probably hate me and all, but I DON'T WANNA DIE! come on have a heart save me from this HELL!--opps...uh..gomen..ugh..im gonna die here --think on the bright sides..at least i'd die with my credit cards...yah that was thee lamest..._

_hinata, you are one of my bestfriends you were always there for me thank you so much, -sniff- love you ...( as a friends of course! sickos)._

_ten ten, you always cheered me up when i was sad, smiling your bright smile, thank you- sniff- love you too._

_ino...YOU ARE A FRIGGIN PIG! WHORE, SLUT! but you were still my friend, when the going went tough...you mostly ditched but still _

_-sniff- love you too... WAHHHHHHHH._

All of a sudden sakura began to cry uncontrolably, once again itachi didn't know what to do, so he went over to her he crouched down and grabbed her small body and held her close to him..

_oh my god...hes hugging me...but...it feels so good..is this why i loved him... wait..do i still love him... _sakura kept trying to push the thought away but it kept coming back to her until a voice interrupted her thoughts..

" are you okay now?"

"um..yah..thanks.." sakura timidly replied her voice a little stressed.._what am i suppose to do..._

"hehe" itachi chuckled

"what?" sakura asked quietly.

"you like it when i hold you."_ you idiot! you just totally messed the moment up! uh damn it!_ sakura was so pissed of she kicked him in the

-cough- sacred place...( unless your stupid and you don't know what im talking about -.-) itachi slowly fell to the ground.

" what the hell woman!" he yelled

"your such an idiot its unbeliveably!" _o ya! that should be a 10 point bonus for me! sakura 10 itachi 17 oh ya! oh ya!_

But just then like lightning speed itachi held her on a wall in the elevator his face so close to sakura she could hear him breathe.sakura tried to squirm out of his grasp but could't he was too strong. _shit! what the hell am i gonna do! hes to close for comfort!_ as she slowly heard his voice speak up...

"sakura...you shouldn't have done that..." _i'm so dead..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

YAH lol yah yah i know its really short but o well, if you want more plz R&R, and thxz for the people who reviewed it means alot!

-- Rade


	4. Chapter 4

**Stranded on a elevator with your ex**

_oh shit, oh crap, oh god, i'm so dead! sakura you are so STUPID! ahhhhhh! hes gonna kill me!._ As itachi slowly moved his face towards sakura, a smirk was placed on his lips.

" you know sakura.."

"...w-what" sakura wimpered

"i'll enjoy this.." he quickly captured her lips, as his tounge was wondering all about in her mouth, what suprised him was that sakura was kissing him back, she slowly wrapped her arms around itachi, as they fell on the ground hard, itachis hand began to roam about._ o shit! i shouldn't be doing this! sasukes my boyfriend and we never even had sex! no sakura no! ...but it feels good...but...if we do do this... I DON'T WANNA DO IT IN A ELEVATOR!_

" ehh...um..itachi.."

"yes." itachi mumbled in her mouth

"stop..."

"what?"

"stop...we shouldn't do this.. at least not in a elevator, i have a boyfriend" _twitch twitch twitch.._

" well i didn't see you stop before" he retorted still on top of sakura. _damn! sakura 9 itachi 18. _

" SCREW YOU AND GET OFF NOW!" but before he could loud noise was heard and mumbled voices, as the elevator doors began to move open slowly, itachi quickly got off of sakura. As the elevator doors were now open wide, itachi frooze in his spot, a smirk was beginning to appear.

" _Sasuke_"

"_Itachi"_ hissed sasuke.

" what did you do to her!"

"Nothing much._little brother._" saskue growled at the sound of 'little brother'

" you guys are related?" sakura asked stupidly

_twitch, twitch, twitch..._

" why are you guys twitching i just asked!"

_twitch twitch twitch._" yes we are related.." replied itachi coldly.

"WHAT! sasuke why didn't you tell me! you know I dated him! god you are such a--! UGH!" sakura quickly left both sasuke and itachi, fuming with rage.._ shoot. I gotta find a bathroom quickly!_ At the thought of that sakura began to run.

"DAMNIT! Look what you did!"

" me? I didn't do anything, to be exact I was pretty quiet the whole time..." Itachi replied not even hiding his pleased face.

" I have to go after her!" As sasuke said this he began running after sakura, but it was impossible since alot of people were still at the mall.

_ahhh, that felt good! ...i feel really bad now.. I'm with sasuke but.. i'm in love with itachi..SHIT THIS IS MEGA BAD! I don't know what to do.._just then sakura saw her chicken haired boyfriend.( A/N hehe, sry just had to write tht.)_ shit! I have to leave now! _as she began running someone quickly grabbed her.

" Sas-- Itachi?"

" Come on, I'll drive you home." his poker face on.

"um...alright.." sakura replied timidly _damn he still knows I can't drive after that accident!_ A smirk apeared on his face, like he had just read sakuras mind. As they began to walk out of the mall, lots of heads turned to him, most of them, were woman...

" god this always happens when I'm with you!" as many girls sent flirtatiuos looks as they quickly sent glares that could kill. _shit i knew this was bad, but come on!_ sakura was to caught in her mind she didn't hear the voice talking to her.

"sakura!"

"hm..o sorry what?"

"were here, get in.."

"Oh..right! Sorry!" as sakura quickly got in the front seat she buckled her seatbelt and waited.._ crap...i just realized..I'M IN A CAR WITH ITACHI! shoot! ahhhh! i'm dead once again...sakura 8 itachi 19..._

"so haruno...lets talk"_ oh shit.._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yah. lol people probably knew what would happen in his chapter, i may not update this very soon since school is gonna start i may not even be able to touch the computer..-.-, review if you like it would help! thxz for thoose who reviewed! )


	5. Chapter 5

**Stuck on a elevator with your ex**

_okay sakura, okay! Breathe in- breathe out- breathe in- breath ou--! Whoever said this shit worked i'd like SEE! god i'm in a friggin' car with itachi, thats a-ok! hehehe...WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING! well think on the brightside! At least i'm not stuck in a elevator...just in a car... that really didn't help!_

As sakura was still lost in her world mumbling a few, _shit_ now and then, itachi was looking at her once and a while..okay most of the time he was looking at sakura and a few seconds on the road, as sakura felt a chill up her spine she slowly turned to see cold looking eyes staring at her-_HARD_

_what the hell! Am i naked or something!_ at the thought of that sakura quickly looked at herself,_ phew! top, shoes, skirt..okay. okay. what the hell is he looking at?...WAIT! if hes looking at me then..ahhhh! were gonna die! _

" itachi DAMNIT! stop looking at me and start looking at the road cause if I die you won't have nothing to look at! NOW ITACHI!" screamed sakura

"alright!" as itachi quickly turned his head, wanting never to her a mad sakura scream again _never_, as he looked onto the road nothing seemed to be wrong, everything was peaceful except for a "boom, gurgle" kinda noise from the car, hearing sakuras heavy breathing, was relaxing.

" jackass" sakura mumbled to herself not knowing itachi heard perfectly clear, well hey he is from THE UCHICA CLAN, of course he would of heard

" you still remember my house?" asked sakura quietly.

" Of course, i never forget any of my any of exs home, you know you never know when you'll get kinky" sakura snorted at this_ perverted _

_sex-crazed ass! seriously why the hell did i date this g--_ her thoughts were demolished when a flashback of the 'incident' in the elevator..

_shit! sakura you are an idiot beyond stupid, beyond retarded, beyond---- iunno but an complete fu--_

" Hey.." itachi said coldly._ shit shit shit_

"y-yes.." itachi chuckled as he heard sakura stutter at his little 'hey'_ damn! hes laughing at me! don't let him get to you be strong show him no mercy!...mercy my ass hes the one with the butter knife.._( A/N sry i just love that little butter knife! XD) _okay maybe if i slowly take my seatbelt of and unlock the door...i could jump out! yah...what a stupid plan, but its better than waiting for my death okay here i go!_

As sakura quickly not 'slowly' as she said unbuckled her seatbelt and lunged for the door handle, _shit! its locked!_ As sakura attempted to unlock the door but couldn't. _damn what the hell if i die the first one on my list will be GOD, i'll kick his little sorry ass to HELL! _(A/N i'm sry if imaffending anyone really am but its a story don't take it personal! sry!) once again she heard itachi chuckle lightly.

" god sakura, you think i'm that stupid?" as he put one hand on his heart and faced sakura " I'm so...hurt." he said with emotion that it surprised

sakura for actually beliving him, but in a blink of an eye you could see the smirk reappearing on his face.

" hahahaha! you belived me ha! what a good laugh i never laughed this much!" itachi continued laughing sakura once again did the unexepected, she hit him on the head.. HARD i mean not like hard- hard i meant KICK ASS HARD, but what would you exepect she did kick him in the balls after all! As itachi winced in pain when he touched his head, it was sakuras turn to laugh at him but the moment only lasted for a split second as itachi quickly parked on the side of the road... not just any road, a desserted road.._ shit! why didn't i see he wasn't taking me home! ahhh! baka! you are such as friggin' idiot! _

itachi once again glared at her hard but then smirk, not just any smirk the smirk that he used right before the 'incident'

_mother fucking god..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehe yah! i got on the computer! woot! im doing my happy dance right now! yah i know your like its even shorter than your other ones but i only had little time to write it so plz forgive me!... plz R&R i only have 27 reviews..-sniff- which is really sad... i may stop it if noone reviews-sniff- but probably not i won't let the ppl who enjoyed this down! thxz a ton guys!

- Rade


	6. Authors Note

HEY GUYS! yah i know sry if you thought this was a cchapter it isn't as you see i was just wondering if i should change the rating it M, we'll have a vote! k, thxz for thoose who reviewed it really helped me, but i don't know if i should continue this story not alto of reviews..p BUT THE PPL WHO EVIEWED ARE THE BEST! THXZ A TON!

--- RADE


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys! thanks a ton for your suggestings they were great and i have finally came with a decison, actually it wasn't that hard, but oh well. sorry for the people who wanted it to be kept as T but, i'm going to change it to M, NOT RIGHT NOW EVENTUALLY, so you can still keep reading it, but in the later chapters it will change, if you don't like lemons or what not, you can skip the chapter i'll give you a heads up if i do...DO put any in. if your not allowed to read M, I'M SOOO SRY! but its not changing to M right away like i said, okay? thanks for the reviews it really helped me out! ENJOY!

stranded with on a elevator with your ex

Everything went so fast for sakura it was just a blur, but somehow they ended up in the back and were currently making out. As itachis hand slowly made its way up sakuras tang-top to the back of her bra clasp, but it seemed itachi had a little trouble, imagine THE itachi uchiha.. can't unclasp a bra...pathetic. As sakura giggled at his antics itachi growled, but she just kept on laughing _o shit! i shouldn't be doing this! no sakura this is so WRONG on sooo many levels! and i'm soo not gonna do it in a car!. sheesh first the elevator now a friggin' car! bloody hell! god i hope sasuke doesn't know where we are...god damnit i dont even know where the hell we are!_ And as that moment a ' honk honk' could be heard as itachi slowly got up and looked to see who it was everything frooze. ( bet you know who it is eh?)

" shit" he mumbled. As he got up and opened the door sakura slowly got up, as she looked straight into the eyes of the person she wanted to die right now. _mother f-ing god.. someone kill me with a butter knife.._

" heh, so you folowed us all the way here eh sasuke?" itachi chuckled at this, but just then sasuke slamed a fist at itachi, as he piveted back, he looked up to see sasuke 'try' to throw a punch at him but itachi was fast. too fast. He caught the fist and twisted it backwards and lunged for the stomuch, as sasuke hit the ground hard, he was coughing in a instant.

" foolish little brother, do you think you can beat me? you should know by now, your weak." itachi said while smirking.

" damn you itachi, i didn't even start to show my power" as sasuke lunged for another punch, but got stoped by itachi once again and found his butt abck to the ground, as itachi slowly walked over to him he picked sasuke by his shirt and lifted him to meet his eyes, he balled his fist and was about to give a nasty punch to sasuke, but was stopped when sakura screamed.

" stop...stop...please..stop" sakura whispered, she fell to the ground crying hard, it wasn't her usually loud sobbing -- it was worse, it was the silent kind. as the tears fell down on the dirty road.. ( A/N if i wrote that it started raining that would have been so corny!) itachi slowly let go of sasuke and backed away, everything was silent until sasuke quickly went to sakura and pulled her for a hug, sakura was so surprised she didn't do anything, _hes..hugging me..but it feels so..wrong..i--i..i don't know what to do!_ as sasuke noticed her small movements, he slowly let go and walked to his car.

" I understand.." he whispered in a raspy voiced, you could here the anger in it.

" wait sasuke- i-its not like that! please s-sasuke!" sakura screamed, but he just kept walking._ this-- this isn't good! i have to do something...i have to. i-_

" sasuke! i-i...i LOVE YOU!" as her voice echoed, itachi frooze in his spot and looked at sakura.. _what did she say?_

_omg omg omg omg what the hell did i say that! i-i.. do i love him..? i'm supposed to right--but..itachi..i-i?_

" Do you mean it?" sasuke said not even hiding his joy._ no- yes-no-yes its suppose to be yes...but its still no..listen to your heart sakura! NO NO NO NO--maybe? NO! ITS NO!_

"y-yes..." sakura mumbled._ god! BAKA! YOU DUMBASS SAKURA!_

sasuke quickly ran to sakura and hugged her with passion, but to sakura..was there passion? she had nothing else to do but hug him back..though..it still wasn't right.. as sakura heard the roar of an engine she quickly turned to itachi, well where itachi use to be, now he was driving off into the distance, _shit! i said that infront of him! you idiot!_

" ITACHI! ITACHI!" but it was no use sakuras scream was no use, he couldn't hear it, even if he did would he come back? not likely._ damnit! what have i done!_

" lets go, leave him hes just a peice of useless shit." sasuke said pride in his voice._ looks like i won this time eh itachi? _

He quickly janked sakuras arm and pushed her into the front seat of his car, as he started up the engine, in no time he started to drive in the other direction, but sakura couldn't handle this, it was so worng, being with sasuke, the picture.. IT WAS JUST WRONG!

she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door jumping out the car and into the dirt road_ shit that hurt like hell.._

" sakura what the hell!" sasuke yelled but sakura had to run, she ran into the woods on the side of the road.( A/N sry didn't mention that the road had a forest beside each side..hehe opps.) she ran as fast as her legs could carry her and before she knew it the yells and howls from sasuke was slowly disapearing, as she kept running into the woods., _what a long night this is gonna be_... _fuck._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOT! WOOT! finally it took a long time to write this, i put alot of thought into this, i think it may turn out crappy but i tried! i think this is shorter then my other ones? maybe? i hope you liked it, hands are starting to hurt..alot, but it was worth it i won't give up on this story for the people who enjoy reading this, please R&R! it would really help! and thanks for thoose who reviewed!

--Rade


	8. Chapter 8

stranded on a elevator with your ex

_okay sakura! this is just peachy, i'm stuck in the middle of a unknown forest... WHAT THE HELL! not to mention that i'm starving! i didn't have time to eat lunch, and now its like friggin' dawn, and what if i have to pee! i'm so not gonna pee in a bush, NO WAY! ugh... hunger... food...maybe i have something to eat!_ At that moment sakura got her purse--- wait nevermind since little sakura forgot her purse in itachis car..shes got no purse..little STUPID sakura. _damn damn damn... _ sakura quickly checked her pockets to find something, and lucky her..--- she found a piece of gum.

_gum. GUM! DO YOU THINK I'LL FRIGGIN' BE FULL AFTER EATING GUM! okay wait..chewing gum doesn't make you feel hungry anymore right? oh god, i can't feel my lips.._

" DAMN YOU UCHICHA BROTHERS!" sakura yelled with all her might.

now as for sasuke, he was still standing by his car cursing his luck.

"damn it! what the hell should i do!" pacing back and forth he kicked his car. " Damnit all! she loves him! why! why always him! what the hell does he have that I don't! fine, if sakura wants to be stranded and lost I'll let her, but if she comes back crying.." as a smirk appeared on his face, he began to chuckle. he slowly got in his car and drove off, leaving sakura.

Sakura was walking unknowly around, not to mention highheels in the woods equal mayhem, tripping on roots, rocks and what-not sakura finally came to a clearing._ UGH! sakura you baka! why didn't you bring a coat or something! i'm freezing out here! okay maybe I could start a fire! Yah, I remember how too, fire then shelter, GOT IT...oh ya..i'm so dead... I wonder what happened to itachi..god he must be so pissed at me! Damnit! sakura u are such a friggin' idiot, why did you say that! I never made a lie SO big! Oh god you idiot. okay sakura you shouldn't be thinking about--you should be thinking about ...hm... HOW TO LIVE! make a fire then shelter! no, shelter then fire yah! shelter first! ugh..sakura make up your mind! _

As sakura started to gather up as many twigs and sticks as possibly, she set them by a tree to start a tiny shelter, placing the wood on the tree so it leaned making a tringle, she kept doing this for awhile, and as neat as possible. _ugh i'm gonna get so many blisters..damn it!_

Sakura continued doing this for a long long time, As she finished doing the shelter, the sun was begining to rise down slowly, she quickly went inside._ Damn, this is small...its kinda warm and cozy... YAH RIGHT, WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING! THIS IS A FRIGGIN' HELL PIT! ugh...time to make a fire...shit...itachi where are you?...NO sakura stop thinking about him, repeat this I DON'T LIKE ITACHI! got it? I DON'T LIKE ITACHI, I DON'T LIKE ITACHI!...I DON'T LIKE HIM...I love him...DAMNIT! why is my life so screwed!_

" ITACHI WHERE ARE YOU, I NEED YOU! ITACHI!" sakura screamed over and over again, knowing noone could hear her, she didn't care It felt good, but really someone could hear her shouts and yells of pain.

A few feets away, itachi was standing by his car, smoking one of his cancer sticks._ Damnit. _Itachi quickly threw his cancer stick and stepped on it, he put his hands in his pockets and breathed the air, while letting it out slowly, he was about to get in his car when he stopped. Hearing sounds, he turned and walked forwards, until he could make out the words..._ Itachi...i need you..where are you..?_. The cries of agony, continued, as Itachis brain finally began to work, he ran, he ran to find sakura. _sakura. Be okay..._

_ugh..now my voice hurts, damn damn damn, DAMN MY LUCK! ugh... why was I screaming itachi's name? I shouldn't be screaming itachis name! I should of just screamed help...! ... I haven't made the fire yet oh shoot!.._ just then she heard rustling near her, it wasn't to close but it was still near enough to freak sakura. _oh crap.. what is that noise..NO! calm down sakura its probably just a squirrel or something...or it could be a bear..but thats okay too... A BEAR! CAN'T BEARS EAT PEOPLE! OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE! DAMNIT! scream! yah noise make lots of noise to scare it away...but what if it gets annoyed and comes at me!_ The noise was getting closer to sakura and it was really scaring her, she had nothing to do _but_ scream.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sakura screamed, it wasn't loud, but it was loud enough, her voice was raspy, and it hurt now.

" Damnit women! shut up!" itachi yelled. Sakura stopped screaming, _itachi? that was itachi..it was! _

" Itachi?" sakura asked, her face lit with joy as she saw him stepping out of some bushes. He looked up and smirked.

" yah" Sakura was so happy she started to crie, crieing all her tears out, she ran to him and hugged him..( A/N: that was so corny,it was pathetic)

Itachi, was so surprised from the sudden weight he fell down.

"sakura its okay.." He repeated rubbing her back for comfort.

_that feels so good...wait! No this is wrong...right...Oh i'm so confused!.I-I..I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! _sakurastopped crying and let go of itachi, she stood up and looked down at itachi.. _he looks..confused...i'm so confused..what should i do..? i-i.._

" Sakura?" He asked, no mistake his voice was full of worry. sakura just took steps back. As itachi began to get up, she ran. she bolted through the forest, _why am i running?...I can't run forever..I can't just leave my emotions can i?..i-i-_

Sakuras tears began to fall down more than ever._ I can't run...but I have to.. I- don't know what to do... I-I..I HAVE TO RUN!_

" Sakura! Damnit!" Itachi cursed and bolted after her fast, he slowly could see the figure, she couldn't run fast with highheels. " Sakura!"

Sakura heard his voice. She tried to run faster, but something caught her wrist, and before she knew it she was pulled back into a hug.

_i-itachi...? i-i..._ She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, _this feels right... this feels warm and cozy..something i haven't experienced._

As she hugged him tighter, her tears stopped.

" Itachi.." sakura whispered.

" Yah?" Itachi was surprised to hear her voice, soft and full of emotion.

"...thankyou.." Itachi smiled, an actually smile not a smirk.. a smile, he hugged her tight with all his might. They stayed there for who knows, but it seemed like eternity.

" Lets go back sakura, I'll take you home" Itachi whispered softly. As sakura looked up into his eyes, he could understand her eyes showed it all,

"Trust me, I promise" sakura smiled lightly at that, and nodded. As itachi took her hand in his they began to go back, ot at least try, but as long as they were together it didn't matter.

_I can trust him. I know i can, cause..i-i..i..i...I love him.. I can stop running now right.? I don't need to run from my emotions right? I-_ Then sasukes fface appeared again, _i-i..i..i'm so confused._ As sakura kept thinking she didn't even realize they were on the road.

" Sakura?" Sakura snapped out of her trance hearing itachi.

"yah?"

" Lets go home." As she looked beside her to see his car, she went to the other side and opened the car. _I can trust him right?_ she stepped inside and sat down, buckled up and waited. _His car smells...good..it smells like him.. i-i feel so sleepy all of a sudden.._

Surprised itachi looked down to see sakuras head on his shoulder, she was sleeping quietly, her chest going up then down, _she looks like an angel.._ Itachi smiled again and drove off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the longest I could do! i'm sorry! I put alot of feeling in this chapter, i hope you liked it! I'll try to make my next one longer!

Also sorry for my grammer, I make alot of mistakes in my other chapters and now, its just that I stink at grammer plz ignore it if you would!

plz R&R that would help alot! Thxz for those who reviewed, you realyl got me going to continue this!

---Rade


	9. Chapter 9

**These are the people who i want to say thanks to you were the ones who always reviewed and kept me going! **

**Kenji Hino, sn1ck3r d00dl3, xSaixlovax4xeva, evil panda100, Siy, Bloody Blossom, Summer lover1. thanks for thoose who reviewed too! you guys are the BEST!**

Stranded on a elevator with your ex

" Sakura...Sakura..wake up." Sakura could hear a soft voice whispering , but she didn't want to wake up. As she used her hand to trie to swap the noise away like a bug, that just annoyed Itachi more.

" Sakura your home now wake up..!" Itachi said in a louder voice

" I...don't feel..so gooood.." Sakura mumbled. Itachi quickly put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, _she just has a cold..._went over to sakuras side, he opened the door and pulled sakura out. He carried her bridal style to the front door. He attempted to triw to ring the door bell, but didn't need to since the door was yanked opened and Sakuras mom was standing there fuming in rage and worry..but more rage.

" SAKURA YOU ARE SO DE--" she cut herself off when she saw sakura looking.._dead_..

" OH MY GOD! What happened to her!" screamed Mrs. Haruno

"..." itachi didn't know what to say..also because he was half deaf but thats another story..

" Alright come in, and explain to me-- the WHOLE STORY, come in Sasuke" _twitch twitch twitch_

" I'm itachi..."

" Oh okay well ita-- WHAT ITACHI! WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"..."

" Fine whatever just tell me whats going on!"

" Yes Ms. Haruno.." Itachi quietly walked in and placed Sakura on the couch as Sakuras mom began making tea. _I'll just cut the story short.._

"So thats all...thats the big story?"

" Hn.."

" She got stuck in a elevator then lost in the woods?"

"yes..."

"...Fine..."

" Good night Mrs.Haruno" Said itachi getting up and leaving.

" Good night itachi and thanks for taking Sakura home!" Ms. Haruno watched Itachi leave, as engine started up and he drove off into the distance she quickly ran to Sakura, as she jumped up and down screaming " Sakura wake up wake up! come on tell meeeee what happened!"

She started giggling like a little girl " hehehe! Its not everyday itachi comes along after you guys broke up! come on wake up!"

" mooomm..shut uppppp" Sakura moaned

" NO! come on! teellll meeeeee! NOW!"

" okay okay okay!" Sakura slowly got up and told everything, not leaving anything.

Half an hour later, half way through the story..

" AHAHAHAHAHA! itachi couldn't unclasp your bra!" Ms. Haruno screamed

" yah i was laughing too! imagine that eh!"

" HAHA! anyway come on continue.."

Minutes later.. near the end of the story..

" He rescued you? OH MY GOD, thats so romantic!" Sakuras mom sighed as she fell backwards into the couch with a dreamy look on her face.

" yah.. and then he hugged me tight.." Sakura smiled lightly remembering it

" Awwww, thats so sweet.."

" We then walked to his car and I guess i fell alseep..thats all I guess.."

" Thats the cutest thing! AWWW Sakura! I'm so happy your back together with him.. I always thought he was hotter!"

" MOM, I'M NOT BACK TOGETHER WITH HIM... i'm still confused..." Her mom quickly hugged Sakura her hand stroking Sakuras beautiful pink hair.

" Its okay Sakura.. I'll accept your decision no matter what okay honey.."

" Yah kay mom.." Sakura said with a smile

" just...sakura..."

" Yah mom?"

" don't forget to use condoms when you have sex okay!"

" MOM!" YOU SICKO!" Her mom quickly left laughing her head off with Sakura right behind her a pillow in hand.

" COME BACK HERE MOM!"

" NO WAY!"

"...mom.." As the laughter quieted down she asked again.

"mom..?"

" yes honey..?"

"...why did dad leave?" As Ms. Harunos twinkling eyes became dull, she knew one day she had to explain to Sakura what happened.

" Sakura dear, how could I put this.."

" Well i guess your dad and I well...we--"

" Had sex without using condoms?" Sakura finished for her

"-cough-..um..yah.. i guess..we were at a party and we kinda.. drank to much and yah.. 'did it'"

" did it?" Sakura repeated with a laughing voice.

" what else do you want me to say? sexual intercourse? se--"

" GOT IT MOM!" sakura interupted

" alright now go to sleep, you've got school tommorow, oh and Ino, temari, tenten, and hinata phoned, you've got alot of explaining to do!"

_damnit..ugh its gonna take friggin' forever!_

" Kay good night mom"

" Yah see yah in the morning!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehe, yah back to short chapter, sorry guys I got really lazy! I'll try to write more next time!...I wonder if you people even read this...TT.TT

if you do I was wondering if should hook up **sakuras mom with kakashi**? since sakuras moms younge and around kakashis age? should I?

YOU SAY! hehe like another vote..you don't haev to though! thxz for those who reviewed!

----Rade


	10. Chapter 10

**Stranded On a elevator with your ex**

"sakura...sakura... wake up.." Sakura heard someone whisper

" UUGHHH-.." Sakura mumbled in a replie, _Damnit shut the hell up..._

She heard the person slowly take a breathe in and...

" SAKURA FRIGGIN' WAKE UP!" she screamed into sakuras ear, as sakura screamed from the sudden noise, she fell of the bed hard.

" WHAT THE F-ING HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU RETARD!" Sakura yelled as she turned around she slowly tripped a few steps back--standing there was Ino, TenTen, and Hinata, grins that reached their ears. _o-oh shit... I'm gonna kill mom for letting them in!_

" u-um well --" But sakura was interupted

" No need to explain" Ino said with a hand up indicating to stop talking " Your mom already told us what happened" Ino said with a cheerful sang song voice. _OH YAH mom is so first on my ' to kill list ' friggin' hell._

" Well-- uh..ehehehe" _what the hell am i suppose to say! " Oh yah, Itachi and I almost hade sex? He couldn't unclasp my bra? stuck in a--_

" HE COULDN'T UNCLASP YOUR BRA!" ino yelled in a laughing voice, so loud the house echoed.

" uh..." _MOM..._

" HE RESCUED YOU FROM THE WOODS?" TenTen yelled with as much excitement as Ino... _you betrayed me_

" W-WHAT D-DO YOU M-MEAN WHEN HE T-TRIED 2 TIMES B-BUT F-FAILED!" Hinata yelled not as loud as the other ones but loud enough

_DAMNIT MOM! did have to add that? _

"SO!"

"SO!"

" S-SO!"

"uh...well..uh.." as sakura continued walking backwards and the three way to excited girls folowed forward, she hit the wall--she was trapped-cornered like a little mouse _shoot i got to run!_ and run she did, she ran past them and down the stairs as fast as she can, tripping a couple of times, she made it down but was blocked by her mother.

" MOM!"

" no no no honey" Sakuras mom replied shaking her finger right to left

" UGH WHY ME!" Sakura screamed.

" ehehehe, come on just tell us!"

" did everything your mom said"

"w-was t-t-true?"

"-sigh-..yah its..true." Sakura mumbled defeated.

" AWW THATS SO ROMANTIC!" they all sighed _talk bout dumb dumber dumbest.._

" Alright now everyones happy you've got school in 8! So grab a poptart and head out!

" 8 minutes? 8 hours? or 8 seconds?" ino asked stupidly

" oh god. ino she means 8 minutes!"

" 7 now" Ms.Haruno said notchly.

" crap hurry up!" TenTen said running to the kitchen.

" yah, I call the chocolate one!" sakura yelled

" No way! thats mine!" Ino shouted back.

" NOOO! MINE!" TenTen yelled.

"u-uh...theres not a c-c-chocolate p-pop-t-tart.."

"oh" everyone said in dismay.

" well thats retarded" TenTEn said breaking the silence.

" Yah, lets hurry!"

As everyone quickly grabbed a different coloured poptart they ran to the door.

"Bye mom!" Sakura yelled

" see yah Ms. H!" Everyone else said, As soon everyone stepped outside and shut the door tight, they all looked at Sakura with evil smirks.

_something tells me this isn't good.._

" Sakura.." Ino whispered evily, _frig this isn't good at all! SAKURA RUN YOUR ASS OFF NOOOOOWWWW!_ and run she did for about 7 metres-- TenTen quickly caught up since she was on the track team...volleyball...basketball...soccer...swimming...hockey...baseball.. tennis.. my god..any sport she was probably on! _DAMN! I eat way to much junk food!_ Sakura thought while bending down to catch her breath.

" Now Sakura, explain--IN-VERY-CLEAR-WORDS so ino can understand" TenTen said

" WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Ino asked, more liked yelled.

" IT MEANS TH--"

"didn't my mom tell you this already?"

" y-yes..but w-we w-w-want to k-know i-if i-its t-true.." hinata said quietly.

"-sigh- for like the millionth time its true!"

"AWWWWWW!" everyone said in a dreamy voice with a dreamy looking face to match. _my god...their so stupid its unbeliveable maybe if I walk back slowly they wouldn't notice..._as sakura steped 4 steps back all eyes flashed to her. _crap! Her walk began a sprint, then a jog..then a run._ she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she jumped over hedges and what not, the three idios right behind her.

" SAKURA GET BACK HERE NOW!" Ino screamed As sakura turned back to say something cheeky she hit someone really hard, she fell to the floor fast. _owwwww damnit! the guys chest is like steel!...wait..is it a guy..i think it was since it was boobless.. but maybe it was a girl with no boobs?_ She was to caught up in her thoughts about 'is it a girl or a boy?' to hear the awkard silence _no it has to be a guy noone could have that much muscle unless it was a guy!...but it could be a boobless muscled girl...oh poop...hey..its oh my god..it quiet?_ he brain started to function, she turned aorund to see TenTen, Ino and Hinata wide eyed..jaws opened and staring at the person blocking her sun. As she looked at the feet her eyes wandered higher and higher..and higher..and--stop. _my god look the muscle in thoose arms! it has to be a guy!..oh god betta be a hhhhoooottttiiieee! hehehe_ her eyes traveled farther up.. and.._WHAT THE HELL! I-T-A-C-H-I! _Yes there stood itachi with a smirk placed on his hoooot face.. _crap...double crap...triple crap.._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY! finally reviewed eh? gosh, i still odn't know if i should hook sakuras mom with kakashi! you say! and..iunno since itachis 4 years older then sakura should i just make him 2? cause fi sakuras 16 he'd be 20..O.o iunno bought that ethier.. i hoped you liekd this i htought it was major crappy stuff, it sucked ! but plz R&R! thxz for those who did!

--Rade


	11. Chapter 11

Stranded on a elevator with your ex

_this is okay sakura! nothing to worry bought--just have one tiny question...WHAT THE HELL IS ITACHI DOING HERE! oh my god..no..thats not bad..its that..shoot..TENTEN, INO AND HINATA ARE HERE! oh god oh god...please keep their mouths shut for onc-- _sakuras thought was interupted by..

" ITACHI! IS IT TRUE! IS IT TRUE YOU COULDN'T UNCLASP SAKURAS BRA?" ino asked/ yelled.

"IS IT TRUE YOU TRIED TO 'DO IT' WITH SAKURA BUT FAILED!"

" IS IT! IS IT!" _its like the whole world turned on me..._

As the shrilling yells of questions continued ringing in the air, he didn't know what to do itachis cold hard eyes landed on Sakura._ what the hell sakura? you told them everything? _He asked in his brain but sakura knew what he was thinking, she mouthed back " my mom"

itachi knew perfectly, he stood up tall, and huffed his chest out making him look super hot and super cool.

" Everything you know, you should keep _just _to yourselves" Itachi said in monotone, it kinda came out as a threat. As the girls became cold they zoomed behind Sakura, making her their shield.

" My god sakura! I know hes hot and all but what if he kills you?" Ino 'attempted to whisper..key word "attempted"

" Yah you should of stuck with sasuke" tenten agreed _oh my god you just did not..say..that..._ sakura saw itachis face tighten and his his hand curled into a tight ball _its okay sakura think on the brigth sides...at least your not the one being killed..? THATS NOT NICE!...its me or them...I CHOOSE ME!_ As her thoughts were right Sakura quickly dismissed herself and ran, ran like crazy, ran... ran.. sakura was not running...TenTen was holding her in a death grip.._ damn TenTen and her strength!..NO WONDER shes he captain for almost every sport..._

" Sakura..where do you think your going..?" tenten asked

"uh..well..you know.uh.."

" You can't leave us to die here!" Ino said

" Y-yah.."

"UH okay ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! ITACHI WHY ARE YOU HERE!" it was total silence...and in all the 4 girls were thinking the same things

_we...are...so...dead... _

" guys! don't worry its 4 against 1..." tenten didn't finish her sentence because..

" Itachi..."

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Ino yelled looking at the redhead.( A/N: iunno if hes a redhead,..just go with me on this one k?)

"Sasori..." _wow...are all itachis friends hot?_

" thats okay guys! its 4 against 2..." yet interupted because..

" Yo itachi!"

" Kankuro.." Itachi replied cooly ( A/N: I KNOW! Kankuro? wtf? but i couldn't think of anyone to be with tenten...if they should be together? you know ti can't be neji..can it..O.O)

"IT- IS- OKAY..ITS STILL 4 AGAINST..."

"itachi.." a cold voice said

"Gaara.." ( A/N: YAH YAH YAH! I KNOW THIS STORY IS GETTING WEIRD BUT YA! MAKE SURE U READ the stuff after u finsh reading this kay? i have alot of things to ask bout couples!)

_friggin god! their like all hot..except..is that guy wearing makeup?_

" okay...GUYS...UH..." tenten said troubled. they all stared at the four guys, they were all at least a head taller.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...RUN NOW!" Sakura screamed. As they collided into the guys pushing them away, they made their way to their school.

" whats up with them?" Kankuro asked

"..."

"..."

"..."

" sometimes i feel like an idiot when you guys don't talk."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" GUYS!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

" ALRIGHT! i got the point i am an idiot! sheesh..."

" Why are we here again?.." Gaara asked in monotone.

" ms. Haruno wanted to see me." Itachi replied in monotone

" why are we here..?" Sasori asked also in monotone.

"because we got nothin' else to do!" Kankuro said breaking the monotone club, As all eyes stared at him. thinking he really is an idiot.

" Why does he hang with us.." Gaara asked in monotone

" Because he fights good.." Itachi replied in monotone.

They continued walking, if anyone was outside all eyes were on them..cause they..JUST LOOKED SO HOT! hehehe..

As Sakura and her gang finally arrived at school grounds...noone was behind them.. _strange..whatever..._

" Sakura come on! lets get going.."

" yah we don't want to be late."

" guys we have kakashi..hes always late.."  
" so? lets go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

alright finished i know its short but i got lazy! anyways...couples everyone knows sakura and itachi..soo how bout kankuro and tenten? iunno bout sasori or gaara..either hinata or ino..you choose? or should neji and them be in it..but their kinda sasukes buds right? and sasukes the enemy in this story so...? I'll try to make my next chapter longer! and its gonna me kakashi and sakuras mom!

PLZ R&R AND THXZ TO THOOSE WHO REVIEWED REALLY HELPING ME OUT!

--- Rade


	12. Chapter 12

Stranded on a elevator with your ex.

"Gomen class, there happened to be a lady and she lost her cat, so i had to help her look for it sorry!" kakashi-sensei said while holding a latte in one hand and a orange book in the other.

"YAH RIGHT!"

"YOU LIAR!"

"YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!!!" everyone shouted the classroom seem to jump as the loud voices boomed, but sakura giggled at this, as kakashi looked over to her, his one eye curved sakura had been one of his favourite students, as he was sakuras favourite teacher.

"Sakura.." Kakashi began.

"Hm?"

"You gotta see me after class" Kakashi finished with a happy tone. _OH IT MUST BE GOOD! what if i get a prize! oh! I can't wait!_

" Okay kakashi-sensei!"

As English started, the normal routine began, finish assigned work, talk, work, bathroom..talk..yell at kakashi-sensei..talk alot.

When sakura finally shut her notebook, it seemed as everything went in a flash, all her friends were around her.

"Hey, sakura.. you did realized too that.." tenten began, and ino finished

"THEY WERE ALL HOT! IT WAS LIKE THE HOTTIES CLUB, LIKE THE REDHEAD WAS SO COOL LOOKING!" She sighed her eyes twinkled and she was then into lala land. _..oh god..this is starting to get pathetic.._

" NO, NOT ALL OF THEM WERE HOT LIKE LOOK AT THE GUY THAT WEARS MAKEUP, MAKEUP!" tenten said flinging her arms up to make a point.

HInata giggled, she was very amused as sakura sighed in agony.

"sheesh, you guys are so pathetic, and tenten i see you got a little thing with make up man!" Sakura giggled.

"WHAT SAKURA, I DON'T THINK I HEARD YOU RIGHT WHAT!???"

" i think you heard her perfectly, like i totally saw the connection, like BANG!" Ino added on with muffled giggles.

"WHAT!..Hinata??" tenten asked starting to get desperate.

"..g-gomen..tenten-chan..i have to agree with ino, and sakura chan!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! TENTEN GOT OWNED!" Ino yelled

_heh, at least it got their minds of itachi and me, thank god_

"WELL INO I TOTALLY SAW U AND THAT REDHEAD HAVE A THING!"

"WHAT?? THE ONE WITH THE FREAKY TATTOO!!?"

"NO YOU IDIOT THE OTHER RED HEAD!" (heh, iunno if sasori is a red head or blonde..lets just stick with red! ")

"NANI NO WAY!"

"YAH WAY, tell her sakura!"

"i did see the chemical romance, i call it love at first sight!" sakura said with a dreamy voice.

" h-hai, shes right" hinata agreed

"OH MY GOD YOU-YOU-YOU PEOPLE!"

", BUT LETS NOT FORGET HINATA!" hinata gave a confused look as she heard her name being said.

"yah! yah hinata, i saw the way you looked at that dude with the funky tattoo!" hinata turned red, and looked like she was about to faint

"n-no.! no. i-i..i don't like him!" Hinata desperatly tried to say, but everyone just laughed so loudly, she couldn't be heard, as the bell rang everyone got up for their next class.

"Guys you guys go on ahead, i gotta talk to kakashi sensei!"

"KAY! see ya in gym!" As sakura walked to kakashis desk and waited patiently, for him to put down the prange book he was deeply into, he didn't seem to notice.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!"

"AH! gomen gomen sakura, hehehe i was in an interesting part!" Sakura twitched.

"Anyways, your grades are very high in level, and I never got to speak to your mother, for the past few years, your mother could not go to the parent teacher interviews, I'd like to meet her and discuss with her about how you are doing"

"all right kakashi-sensei! i'll tell her and she'll get back at you!"

" Thank you Sakura, have a good time in gym"

"thanks kakashi-sensei!" as sakura walked out of the room her smile turned into a frown._ damnit, i was hoping for a prize or somethin good..or maybe a--_ her thought was cut off as she came upon the front doors to the gym.

"NO GAI-SENSEI NO!!!"

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I-I CAN'T DO THISSSSSSSS" moans of angony and screams were heard

" COME ON CLASS LET ME SEE YOUR YOUTH POWER! LET ME SEE THE FLAMES, LET ME SEE IT BURN, LET ME SEE IT!!"

As she looked through the windows that were on the door, gai-sensei looked her way, sakura quickly whipped around and hid, but she was to late.

"SAKURA! COME OVER HERE AND LET ME SEE SOME OF YOUR FIREY YOUTH!" he yelled, also giving his usual routine, thumb, wink, teeth shiny thingy that could kill someone. Sakura winced at this, _dang! i should've of ran while i had the chance!_

"s-sakura.."

"h-help us.." she saw ino and hinata on the ground gasping for breath, she gave them a small grin, and looked for tenten, she was easily found since she was pretty much the only one left there...except for neji-san.. it seemed like they were having a race, as sweat dripped down there face sakura could see that tenten REALLY wanted to win.

"give up girl! you won't beat me!"

"yah right you stubborn ass!" TenTen yelled as she gave a few sprints and quickened her speed, as she gave huge steps, she didn't notice that the person beside her was ahead of her, as she gasped in surprise she gave big, huge jumps, holding her breath she ran like crazy, as she ran she still couldn't get past neji, he ended up winning, like usual, as everyone clapped for the winner crowdes of girls went around cheering for neji,while guys were yelling and high-fiving him, tenten quickly fell to the grounds gasping for breath her heart felt like it was on flames.

only ino, hinata and sakrua quickly went to her giving encouragement and sayng how neji was an "ass"

"you could of beat him!"

"yah! you were so close to beating him!"

"don't worry hes so igorant" her friends continued to cheer her up, but tenten didn't seem to be listening as she was still trying to breathe in some air

"your pretty good you know..but not good enough!" she heard nejis voice muffled a little by the loud yells from the people around him, but before you knew it tenten fainted.

"TENTEN!"

"TENTEN OH MY GOD WAKE UP!"

"H-HELP! S-SOMEONE..SOMEONE! H-HELP US! HELP!!"

---3 hours later--

"...ugh..ah..urgh.." tenten mumbled waking up but still blured in vision (AN: yes i no..a little rushed sry!)

"sheesh good one there what are you retarded?" she heard a vioce say in a joking manner.

her vision was gettin better she could see the a figure, obvoiusly a males, in black..or something like that.

"HOW ARE YOU TO SAY THAT!"

"WELL AT LEAST I'D KNOW WHEN TO STOP!"

"WELL HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!"

"I'VE BEEN TOLD TO LOOK AFTER YOU! YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW!?" tenten fumed with anger, her vision had came back and as she glared at the male nusence she gasped.

"MAKE UP GUY!!"

"MAKE UP!?? ITS NOT MAKE UP!"

"WELL WHAT IS IT THEN!?" tenten retorted.

" ITS P--"

"..kankuro.." a cold voice could be heard, as they turned around to see the red head with the funky tattoo

" yo gaara! thanks for coming!" _gaara eh?..hm..hehehe gaara and hinata..cuuuteee _

"lets go..no-" his sentence was cut off my frantic yelling.

"TENTEN!"

"TENTEN YOUR AWAKE!"

"t-tenten chan!" as ino and sakura made their way to the room, they stopped in a hault. hinata was at the back as she ran into them, but it was all silent.

"..."

"..." they were all silent. not a word was spoken, as hinata looked over sakura by the side all she saw was the boy..what was his name..kankuro! He was suppose to stick with tenten since he had to pick up something from the nurses room..

"nani..g-guys?" hinata asked in a timid voice, but noone moved as hinata shuffled through she tripped falling face first, everyone gasped as she groaned opening her eyes, she saw... shoes, black gothic looking shoes, _n..nani..u-uh oh,.._ as her eyes travelled higher, her breath got cut short, a red head had been looking at her coldly, more like _glaring_, she gulped._ maybe i should just r-run! no..thats not right, uh... okay back to sakura and ino!...but their quite far... uh.uh..uh.uh..._

"h-hello.." hinata said with a light smile. he raised an eyebrow.

"..uh...hello?" he glanced at her.

"...i guess he can't talk.." he glared.

"i-can-talk." he replied. he glared. hinata fainted.

"...damn"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAH I KNOW IM SUPER SORRY, I'VE BEEN SO LAZY AND I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK, gomen! hope you enjoyed this chapter i kinda rushed it cause i was gettin bored XD hehe, not a very interesting chapter, but the next chapter will be better! (i hope... i can't wait for the chapter with kakashi and sakuras mom, heh ) please R&R, that'll probably make me write more..omg, this is a long A/N lol, thxz for all thoose who reviewed! really helped ALOT! keep on reviewing please!

-Rade 3


	13. Chapter 13

Stranded on a elevator with your ex.

ok. It really annoys me when you have to write this in every chapter. Lets get this straight. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID IT WOULDN'T EVEN BE CALLED "NARUTO" XD

"...he..just killed hinata.."  
"..it was more like murdered.."  
"..idiot there like the same thing."  
"..oh.."

"OH MY GOD HINATA WAKE UP!!"  
"WAKE UP PLEASE HINATA!"  
"H-I-N-A-T-A!!!!!"

The room echoed as the loud voices boomed around, everyone winced. Well, to eb exact, just the idiot winced. The girls ebgan running around the fainted girl franticly, a couple screams and yells there.  
"Everyone, just calm down...she just fainted right??!" Sakura said quite loudly, everyone nodded breathing in and out and gulping.  
The guys just stood there looking at the girls as if they were crazy.

"...uh...what the hell.?" Kankuro asked with an eyebrow raised, seriously. What kinda freak school is this?  
"..lets go Kankuro." Gaara said in monotone with ease. His face didn't change at all at the sight of Hinata fainting.  
"WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU! YOU JUST KILLED SOMEONE!"  
".. ."  
"STAY OR ELSE!" _ok. That was such a stupid stupid line. I'm trying to threaten someone which is Itachis friend, their all going to murder us in our sleep._ She winced. _with their butter knifes. _( A/N: YES I WAITED SO LONG FOR THAT BUTTER KNIFE! YOSH!)

"..."  
"..you know what...you can just go..seriously, you probably had better thigns to do so..go!" I said my vocie muffeled, with them around it would be more awkard. They caught my drift.  
"Uh..yah! you can go, we'll talk to you later, kay bye bye!" _TALK TO YOU LATER? WHAT THE HELL!? SHES ON SOME SERIOUIS CRACK._  
"Eh..heh heh heh,..right..Ino.." TenTen began coughing franticly. Or to be exact..fake coughing.  
"Oh no! TenTen!" Ino and me ran dramaticly to TenTen and crouched down to pat her back. (A/N: NEVER slap/pat someones back when coughing, it makes it worse! trust meh, I took those stupid swimming lessons)

"Whats the plan?" I whispered through gritted teeth.  
"Well, we know they won't leave now right?" TenTen whispered back.  
"No duh!"  
"Shut up Ino."  
"Well, lets try kicking them out!"  
"WHAT THE HELL HOW??!" I yelled/whispered. Who cares, they probably heard our whole conversation already.

"Like this." Ino flipped out her cell phone from her pocket and handed it to Sakura.  
"Uh.." I looked up. DAMN THEM, it was a known fact Ino and TenTen were grinning their heads off.  
"We all know you still know Itachis number"  
"NO."  
"Don't be shy! Call your lil' itachi-_kun_" Ino said in a bitter sweet voice.  
"This is for HInata-chan!"  
"Screw you all."

I began pressing the numbers with my thumb. _ring..ring..ring..ring..ring..Itachis voice..WAIT WHAT!?  
_"He-llo?"  
"UH? uh..um, yah Hi Itachi-kun!" _KUN!? I DID NOT JUST SAY KU--  
_" YOU SAID KUN!" Ino and TenTen yelled._ i did just say kun.. shit,_

"..Sakura?" His deep voice asked. I almost melted GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! The plan, the plan!  
"Um..Itachi, can you come over, Gaara and Kanukuro..are..uh..IN TROUBLE!"  
"...you suck at lieing.."  
"Shut up." I could see his smirk! I COULD SEE IT!  
", Coming"  
"WHAT? ITACHI--_beep beep beep_" oh frig oh frig'!

"HES COMING!" I yelled piercing the room.. I didn't know why, but all of us began screaming. That was when Hinata woke up.  
"..u-um..s-sakura-chan..?"  
"HINATA!" We quickly circled her, yelling are you okay blah blah all that stuff. ( A/N: lazy, want to finish the chapter soon.)  
HInata nodded to all of us, until she spotted Gaara, her eyes widened and she tried to hide in the crowd of her friends. Of course, their not THAT stupid, they quickly moved away, and began inching towards the door. _Ino is about to open the door perfect..TenTen..will get makeup man..and we lung out..PERFECT-O!_ On the count, TenTen slowly walked to make-up man, other wise known as "Kankuro" and began yanking his ear, she dragged him all the way out, his yells of pain and agony we heard.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMEN!"  
"SHUT UP! Can'r you see their love in the air!?!??" Kankuro turned to see Gaara looking at HInata, while she was looking at the floor blushing madly.  
"..Uh..No.."  
"YOU SUCH AN IDIOT, JUST SHUT UP!" As they opened the door and as plan lunged out, Ino, TenTen, Kankuro, they landed safetly, and as Sakura lunged out, she hit something really hard. _WHAT THE HELL? DID I RUN INTO METAL OR SOMETHING?_ She toppeled over, but was caught with two strong arms wrapped around her waist, she looked up to see Itachi.._ OH MY GOD! Hes..h-hes holding me! What do I do.. what do i say!? uh..uh..UH!_

"What are you doing here?" MENTAL SLAP TO MYSELF.  
"...You asked me to come here.."  
"Of course! I was only joking!"  
"Look at them! Their so cute! HEHEHEHE!" Turning around, she saw Ino and TenTen giggeling like little girls.  
"SHUT UP! Theirs nothing cute about us!"  
"You do realize hes still holding you right?" At that moment Sakura blushed to see his hands around her waist. They quickly unlatched and walked away from eachother. _that was so embrassing._

"Anyways..wheres Gaara..?" Itachi said, looking at the closed nurses room door.  
"Inside with HInata, don't you dare go and bother them! ITS THEIR TIME TO SHINE!" Ino yelled. Itachi smirked at the thought of this.  
"Perv."  
"I'm not a pervert Sakura"  
"No i'm sorry, your a sex machine"  
"..."

"At least his better then _him_" TenTen said bitterly looking over at "Kankuro"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"  
"I MEAN YOUR NOT HOT!"  
"WHAT THE HELL!? DO YOU SEE THE MUSCLES!"

"Itachi, don't even bother, you told me yourself you had sex with at least a million girls!"  
"..no I didn't.."

"WELL YOUR WEARING MAKEUP! WHAT GUY WEARS MAKE UP!"  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ITS NOT MAKE UP!"

Ino smiled lightly, Gaara was in the room probably making out with hinata, hope he brought condoms! Itachi and Sakura are like..-sigh-, TenTen and Kankuro are like meant for eachother, its time for meh to go! Ino turned to greet the floor. FOR GODS SAKE SHE BOUNCED OFF OF SOMETHING!  
"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING FATTIE!" She screamed, rubbing her nose, as tears formed in her eyes. Everything quieted down.. She looked up to meet a red head glaring intensely at her. She cowered down..  
"Um... Your..your..YOUR NTO REALLY FAT! Your...your..actually really hot!" She might as well just kill herself now.

As for Hinatas case...

"..."  
"..."  
"..Um..."  
"..."  
"..You can leave if you want.."  
"...Its okay.."

"Um...Okay..."  
"..sorry...about..what happened.." She looked up surprised to see a faint pink on his cheeks, his eyes were averted somewhere else. Hinata smiled lightly.

"Its okay.. It was my fault.." She smiled embrassed, he just smirked at her. _How...cute.._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-GASP- Gaara showed affection to a girl! XD Sorry, rushed, wayy to lazy, next chapter, a little romance with Ino, and the start of KAKASHI AND SAKURAS MOM! - EVIL GLINT IN EYES!- XD Hope you liked this chapter, I know it sucks, dun worry i'll try to make the next chapter better! Please review! More reviews, faster updates! soooooo review pwetty pwease! ( You know you wanna) :3

--Rade ;)_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Stranded on a elevator with your ex.

It was quiet. Anyone could of realized that. Many questions and loud blurts were going through their brains, yet noone dared speak a word out. They all stood still, except for the blonde retard head sitting on the floor, she looked like she was on a toliet.

"Uhm..well..um.." Ino cringed as the glaring had notched up a bit more. It was killing her.  
"Uh..I'm really sorry for the inconvenience...?"  
"I don't even think Ino can spell inconvenience.." Sakura mumbled quietly to herself, but Itachi who was standing a tad to close heard the pink-haired girl and gave a light chuckle, but stopped as soon as he felt the cold glare he was recieving from Sakura.

"Uh..Yah..Sorry!" Ino stood up quickly and began giving an pathetic excuse of a bow. The red-head rolled his eyes as the blonde kept bobbing her head up and down. He quietly placed a hand on her hand, squeaking she stopped.

"Relax, i'm not going to kill you." He could feel the girl blush, Ino, who was very embrassed, tried to cover her face with her bangs, but it only made the man chortle.

Releasing his hand from her head, he slowly put it by his side and turned to stare at Itachi, who was staring at the pink-haired girl, who was glaring harshly right back.  
"Itachi." The cold man turned to look at him, waiting for what he was going to say.  
"What are you doing here?" The man stared at him, unsure what to reply. What was he going to say? I came because the girl I love is here?  
But before he could answer, he was cut of by the sighing.

"I knew bad things would happen with that girl," Sasori muttered darkly, before glaring at Sakura, sighing once again. "I guess it can't be helped, now where's Gaara." He asked in more of a statement then a question.  
"In there" TenTen spoke, pointing to the direction of closed door.  
"Bloody murder, him to?" The boy stated under his breath. Brushing his hair, he stopped suddenly.  
"Kankuro, stop staring at the girl, she's not going to sleep with you." The 'Make-up' man, confusion turned to anger, before he gave a spat of how he wasn't doing anything at all.

"Are you going to stay in that postion or what?"  
"Huh?!" Ino squeaked, looking up at the red-head. She noticed his staring, she was crouching in her half-bow, head facing the ground, butt sticking out, un-sexy. She stumbled up quickly.  
The boy looked at her with eyebrows raised, in return he got a red faced answer.

"Ino, you can do so much better you know." TenTen started, signaling Sakura to continue on.  
"She's right, there's way hotter types then him, like the saying, 'There's plenty of fish in the sea'."  
"I guess she just wants him?" TenTen gave a light shrug.  
"Aww, that's a pity hm?" Sakura smiled cheekily, as she twirled away from the flushed face of Ino's glare she made herself towards Hinata.

Knocking twice, she heard shuffling and footsteps all over the place.  
"Oh my god, are they seriously making out!?" Sakura asked, surpising TenTen and Ino themselves.  
"No! It's Hinata, I don't think she'd do that..right?" TenTen asked, uncertain, that maybe Hinata would do something like that?  
"You think Hinata would do that? Common sense no." Ino stated, her face was at last not red, and she gained her posture back.

"N-no, I w-would not do something l-like that." Sakura jumped back a bit, seeing Hinata's face where the door use to be. Her face had a light shade of pink.  
"Uh..heh, right," Sakura grinned, grabbing Hinata by the arm she began to drag her out of the room. "We'll be going now guys, bye bye!" Dragging along the way, TenTen and Ino.

_..  
._

"Well?!" They pretty much screamed once they reached a ten inches in the girls washroom.  
"Uhm..what w-what?" Hinata was cornered, trapped like a mouse, except this time there were three cats.

"Don't tell me that being a friggin' room with a hot guy and all you do is nothing! Not happening." Hinata cringed. They would not let her leave without an explation-which meant they were going to be in this god foresaken washroom for hours, even the whole night. Lovely.

_..  
._

It wasn't has hard as Hinata had expected it would of been. They were gone in ten minutes. The best choice was not to lie, but just not say anything and act dumb. Eventually they will believe you, but in her case, it was the truth.  
"God, that's so pathetic."  
"Yah..it actually is, no offense Hinata."  
"N-none taken." Was her short reply.

"Maybe..uh..nevermind I have nothing."  
"Me nethier." Sighed Sakura, who was still sulking about the situtation with Hinata.

It wasn't until a few minutes of roaming the halls randomlessly that they finally figured out that the still had classes to go to.  
"Shit, History."  
"Awww...Chemistry."  
"...Uh..Yah.."  
"Oh fuck, I have drama, see you guys later!" They ran off to seperate directions and promised to meet later.  
_..  
._

"Third time this week." Sakura flinched.  
"I'm sorry! Forgive me!"  
"Third..Time.."  
"I didn't mean it, our friend got knowcked out and-and-"  
"Third time."

Sakura cringed, unable to say anything. She was late again and she knew that Kurenai-sensei would get very very very mad.  
"Sensei, i'm sorr--" Sakura was cut off harshly.  
"Detention, this afternoon." She could hear the snickering coming from many areas of the room, all she could do was look down at her shoes.

The knocking was noticed.  
"Come..in?" Kurenai said confused, noone every interupted her in her lesson before. Instantly the figure stepped in.

"Itachi!" Sakura screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the man, who simply gave her a confused look. In his hand was the blue small denim jacket.  
"You left this in the room." Silence and many gaping faces were all he recieved. He lightly threw the item towards Sakura, whom caught it stupidly.  
"I'll see you later Sakura."  
"..W-what?" The only thing left for Itachi to do was smirk. He silently left the room with all eyes on him.

"Uh..heh.." Itachi was going to die tonight. Bastard.

_.._

"Mime! I said mime! Ino did you even practice?"  
"Of course I did," Ino did a quick crappy imitation of miming. "See."  
Everyone was silent as Ino tapped her foot loudly waiting for the appaulse the start, whhich she didn't get.  
"What!?" Ino snapped, quite annoyed.  
"That was terrible, Ino i'll let you redo that next week."  
"What?!?"  
"Natarie, your turn." Ino flushed madly and stomped herself towards her table.

_..  
._

TenTen couldn't help sneak another peek at the boy beside her. His silk shimmering hair shone in the sunlight. She quickly averted her gaze at another object when the boy turned to stare at her.  
After minutes later she turned again, positive that his gaze was back to the teacher, but instead of the side of his head, hazel eyes were what she saw.

_Shit._

The boy smirked, TenTen blushed a bright red, turning around quickly, admiting defeat. That was embrassing she had stated in her mind as the boy was still smirking giddily.

_..  
._

Hinata was not the kind of girl to forget things, yet she had forgotten her class. She was stranded on a empty hallway, waiting for the bell to ring and that feeling in her gut wasn't helping much. She sighed as she slide down to the ground and sat down. She better make herself confortable for the long awaited bring of the bell.

_..  
._

A/N: I know, that was crap. FORGIVE MEH FOR THE LONG WAIT. You know that feeling when you feel like oyu could do so much better things then updating a chapter. Well i had that feeling..for..months ;;

The next chapter will be better i promise, I kind of lost meh touch, this story is seroiusly boring xD

--Rade


End file.
